


Still Not Ginger

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Regeneration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Доктор регенерирует и надеется, что в этот раз у него все получится.





	Still Not Ginger

Если не можешь избежать регенерации – расслабься и получай удовольствие.

С детских лет Доктору внушали, что не бывает плохих регенераций – максимум неудачный разрез глаз или выпирающий подбородок. Хоть эта истина и была простой, все же требовалось определенное время, чтобы ее усвоить. Доктор, несмотря на то, что никогда прилежностью в обучении не отличался, этот урок в целом выучил. В самом деле, если ты принадлежишь к расе Повелителей Времени, нужно быть готовым к тому, что в один прекрасный день ты или твой друг можете оказаться лысыми или без глаза. Вообще-то люди тоже так умеют, но без столь впечатляющих спецэффектов и шанса вернуть все как было со следующим лицом.  
Так что со временем Доктор втянулся и привык вспоминать все версии себя с теплотой. И все же было кое-что, заставлявшее встречать каждую новую регенерацию с толикой печали. Его заветная мечта, если так можно выразиться. Кое-что, не случавшееся раз за разом. На самом деле, не случавшееся так долго, что он начал сомневаться в реальности подобного поворота событий, несмотря на все имеющиеся перед глазами доказательства обратного. По крайней мере, имевшиеся много лет назад. Возможно, за эти годы что-то могло измениться. Он решил утешиться этой мыслью и забыть.  
Забыть удалось ровно до того момента, пока он не увидел новую регенерацию Мастера. И все прежние мысли вкупе с чувством обиды захлестнули Доктора с головой.  
Дело в том, что всю свою сознательную жизнь Доктор хотел стать женщиной. Он даже имя придумал – Джинджер. Он считал, что это прелестное имя, которое ему прекрасно подойдет. Только проверить не было возможности.  
И вдруг оказалось, что мысли материализуются, но только на ком-то другом. Мастер украл его мечту. Некоторых и за меньшее убивали.  
Но все-таки это вселяло надежду.  
Именно поэтому Доктор стоял сейчас посреди комнаты управления и пытался сосредоточиться. Золотистое свечение уже коснулось его рук, а значит, сосредоточиться надо было быстро.  
В этот раз будет женщина, это обязана быть женщина. Возможно, даже рыжая.  
…Свечение распространилось по всему телу…

Когда все закончилось, Доктор первым делом нашарил под консолью зеркало и посмотрелся в него. Оказалось, что, если сосредоточенно думать о результате, это помогает. Главное, не думать еще о чем-то.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел лысый одноглазый юноша с неудачным разрезом глаз. Глаза.  
Определенно, он все же не Джинджер.  
Доктор вздохнул и отложил зеркало. В конце концов, не бывает неудачных регенераций. Да и подбородок у него в этот раз вышел просто чудесный.


End file.
